marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Megaman In UMVC3
Mega Man in UMVC3 Name: Megaman(ENG) Rock Man(JAP) Theme: Megaman 2 Title Screen /or/ Megaman Network Transmission: Hero Theme /or/ Wily Stage 1 (Megaman 2) First Appearence: (FAMICOM)(Rockman) December 17, 1987 }{ (NES)(Mega Man) December 1987(Actual day unknown) VA: Cole Howard (ENG) Yumiko Kobayashi (JAP) HP: 730,240 Bio: Mega Man, a liitle mad, but holds no grudges at the events that caused him to not appear in the third game, decided to join once again for the Ultimate battle royale. Playstyle: Mega Man can be considered a cross between a zoner and a close combat type of character. His many abilities will help out if you know how to use them well. (Note: He has no air dash, a quick ground dash and a double jump.) Intro:(Two ideas): Mega Man warps onto the battlefield a la Classic Mega Man fashion with Rush appearing beside him. (OR) Mega Man drives onto the battlefield with Rush Cycle, gets off, and Rush transforms back and stays besides him. Quotes: "I don't wanna fight you." / "Can't we be friends?" / "This doesn't bode well." Special Quotes: Zero: "You don't have to fight, you know." (To Mega Man): "Something's familiar about you. I can't put my finger on it though." To Villains(Except Akuma, Dormammu, Shuma-Gorath, Vergil, & Bass.EXE): "Give up your villainy and surrender before I have to hurt you." Doctor Doom(To Mega Man): "A piece of scrap telling me what to do? Inconceivable! Wesker(To Mega Man): "A relic from another time walking about? How...odd." Taskmaster(To Mega Man: *Chuckles* "This should be fun!" Deadpool(To Mega Man): "And thus, the fandom rejoiced!" Torn Bonne: "Your not that evil for a thief." (To Mega Man): *Curious* "What happened to you? Did you shrink or something?" Bass.EXE(To Mega Man): "We meet once again, Mega Man!" Special Moves: Hold any Attack button: Mega Buster: Megaa Man charges up a blast. When you let go, how long you held it makes it do different things: 1 second:(No Charge); tap it for 2 extra shots and to cause pressure on opponents.(1 hit, 3 hits if tapped) 2 seconds:(Semi-Charged): A little bigger blast that has medium durability, but you can't rapid fire this version.(2 hits) 3 seconds:(Fully Charged): a even bigger blast that has a lot of durability.(so much so that it can counter Doom's H Plasma Beam)(5 hits)(Assist 1) Crouch+Hold any Attack button for 2 seconds: Charge Kick: a suped up version of Mega Man's normal attack; causes wall-bounce. Team Air Combo(Down)+Aerial Combo finisher: Top Spin: Mega Man spins in a top-like fashion. QCF+L(Air OK):Hyper Bomb: Mega Man chucks a bomb that explodes when it hits the ground. /Not very powerful, this move can hit OTG. QCF+M(Air OK):Power Stone: Mega Man shoots out three rocks that go in a outward circular pattern. /If used at close range, all three can hit the opponent, best used as a zoning tool. QCF+H:(Air OK):Knight Crush: Mega Man pulls out a flail, spins it around his head 3 times, before slamming it down. /In the air, it drags Mega Man to the ground, hits OTG, and a good anti-air.(Assist 2) QCB+L(Air OK):Crash Bomber: Mega Man places a mine on the ground that if 7 seconds pass, or if the opponent walks over it, explodes. /Hits OTG, a good way to stop rushdown characters. QCB+M(Air OK): Magnet Missile: Mega Man shoots out a magnet that track the opponent's y-axis(up or down). /Good way to stop airborne attacks. QCB+H:(AIr OK): Ice Wave: Mega Man shoots out a wave of ice that slowly travels along the ground. /This move is unique for the fact that it freezes the opponent in place for 3 in-game seconds. Hits OTG.(Assist 3) DP+A:(Ground Only):Mega Upper: Mega Man does a Shoryuken that differs with what button you pressed along with the input: L=Normal, barely any airtime(How long you are in the air afterwards.) M=Flame, slightly longer airtime. H=Electric, longest airtime of the three, easily punishable. Hypers Combos: (Note: I have two ideas for his first Hyper): QCF+2 Attacks(Air OK): Metal Blade Barrage(Level 1): "Avoid this!" Mega Man shoots out 13 blades in all directions. /Hits in random directions, best used at close range, hits OTG.(3 hits each, 39 hits if all hit)(320,000) OR QCF+2 Attacks:(Air OK):Rain Flush(Level 1): "Aces out!" Mega Man shoots upward, a capsule rushes upward, before a torrent of rain attacks the opponent. /The capsule that appears can hit the opponent. This is a full screen Hyper similar to Okami Shuffle. (20 hits)(310,000) QCB+2 Attacks: Summon Eddie(Level 1): "*Whistles*" Eddie appears beside Mega Man and drops a random item: (Note: any metallic character(Iron Man, Tron, Zero, etc.) can steal the item Eddie drops) 33%: Large Life Energy: Heals 30% of your health. 20%: Large Weapon Energy: Gives 2 Hyper bars. 10%: E-Tank: Fully recovers your health. 7%: M-Tank: Fully recovers all of both you and your team's health(50% if K.Oed), alsos gives you 5 Hyper bars. DP+2 Attacks: Super Adapter(Level 1): "Let's do it!" Mega Man combines with Rush. This mode lasts for 15 seconds, during which he can perform two air dashes, , a double jump, a 8 second flight mode, a 35% speed & power boost, and his Mega Buster turns into the Hyper Rocket Buster, a homing Rocket Punch. Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts